


Your Name

by daleksanddetectives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they'd never admit it, both Sherlock and John love the way the other says his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "John"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheConsultingStepladder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingStepladder/gifts).



> Me and TheConsultingStepladder were talking about how Sherlock and John say eachother's names /a lot/, and were thinking about why they might do this. We decided that John might like Sherlock's because it probably sounds exotic and interesting to him, while for Sherlock, John is simple, something he may not be used to considering his brother is named Mycroft.  
> So this is for you. Hope you like!

One of John’s favourite things about Sherlock is how he says his name.

“John.”

Sherlock has many different ways of saying it.

While he’s on a case or when he’s in deep thought. When he’s bored or when he’s tired. The whisper just before a kiss, or the yell when there’s a criminal right on his heels. Sherlock has a way of injecting magic into the four letters.

John had never thought his name was anything special. There had been two other Johns in his school year, and three at his army base. He met several Johns daily working in the surgery. He would have thought Sherlock would find it dull too, ‘there must be hundreds of John Watsons the UK alone’ John had said one evening.

Sherlock had his head buried in a pillow, and John wasn’t sure if he’d heard him, but Sherlock had propped his head up and stared at him blearily for a moment, before saying, “yes, but there’s only one John _Hamish_ Watson I tolerate.” Before dropping his head back into the pillow.

John smiled and went back to updating his blog. Half an hour later he snaps the laptop shut and glances at Sherlock. He’s draped across the sofa, snoring lightly. Sighing, John takes the blanket from the back of his chair and covers him with it. Sherlock shifts, mumbling “John” under his breath.

John gives him a fond look and pats Sherlock’s hip, “goodnight.”


	2. "Sherlock"

Sherlock would never admit it, but he loves the way John says his name.

“Sherlock.”

No matter how he says it, there’s always something about it that makes Sherlock smile.

The Holmes family is notorious for their long names; Sherlock and Mycroft being perfect examples. Sherlock had gone through school with all sorts of nicknames, most were innocent, although the occasional cruel one would rear its ugly head now and again, but he developed a thick skin and learned to ignore it.

When he’d met John Watson, he hadn’t said it how everyone else seemed to. Usually full of malice, _that freak, Sherlock Holmes. Bit of a weirdo if you ask me_.

But not John, he’d spoken it with such curiosity that Sherlock couldn’t help but be pulled in.

After living together for several months, Sherlock found himself cataloguing all of the ways John says his name and picking his favourites. The annoyed “Sherlock,” was one he heard a lot, usually when he’d left body parts in the fridge. The nervous “Sherlock,” the first time he’d cornered John and kissed him. The joyous shout when John and Lestrade had found Sherlock after being kidnapped and held for three days.

His favourite though was the quiet whisper just before John fell asleep, Sherlock smiling into John’s skin and curling himself around the smaller man. 


End file.
